ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Marin Sawashiro
Marin Sawashiro (沢白-間輪, The Phosphorus of Time rests in the Swamp of White) is a young woman who is a famous idol. She is also half-demon. She is the girlfriend of Mintaka Lestrange. As it turns out, Marin is the reincarnation of , known as Fudō Myōō (不動明王, Immovable Wisdom King) in Japanese, is one of the in Buddhism; in this world, Acala is one of the former Four Demon Kings. Acala is the destroyer of delusion and a principal protector of Buddhism. His immovability refers to that aspect of mind which is forever unmoved: perfectly stable and unchanging. Appearance Before her skills, Marin's trademark is, admittedly, her looks. She is a notably diminutive young woman, being smaller than most of her allies. Though ironically, she was once insecure about her height as a young girl. Marin has soft pale skin along with dark blue eyes, that are as almost as clear as the sky. The young woman has flowing orange hair that reaches down half of her back, and covers the top corner portion of her face when worn down; tied up in twintails at the sides. She has a curvaceous and fit body, the former a result of good genes; the latter due to her rigorous weekly exercise regiment. Personality Marin usually seems calm and quiet; though she is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Marin can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody doesn't push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her subordinates, who should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is her older sister, who Marin is incredibly jealous of due to having a large bust size. Despite her temper, Marin can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. History Synopsis Equipment Gekiten (撃天, Heavenfall): This is Marin's special blade; which is a "Holy Demonic Sword" (聖魔剣, Seimaken); and it takes the form of a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the hilt; the blade of the sword coils into a spiral that can penetrate any target because of its wickedly curved design. Upon the blade, there are the symbols for "Fire" (火, Hi), "Water" (水, Mizu), "Wind" (風, Kaze), and "Thunder" (雷, Kaminari). What should be noted is that Gekiten has been imbued with draconic properties by the forger of the blade—meaning that it has powers similar to Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Izuna' (飯綱 , Spirit Strike): The basic attack of Gekiten; the sword begins to gather and converge stray demon energy in the atmosphere into a singular point, which then trails up the blade, refining the demon energy as it all focuses on the tip of Marin's blade. There, with a singular thrusting motion, Marin releases the demon energy in the form of an incredible discharge of crimson cackling demon energy which takes upon the form of two crossed crescent moons. Due to her intimacy with this attack, Marin is able to effortlessly change the size and direction of the attack, as well as pour more energy into the attack in order to increase the damage it inflicts. Marin can also separate this attack into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. This attack enables Marin to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. This attack possesses incredible range and devastating power; and Marin has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Master Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Marin's skill in swordsmanship is her greatest pride, for she is a master swordsman of great skill capable of extraordinary feats of prowess. Because of her focus, she became intimately familiar with the sword early on, and she has trained rigorously to perfect her skill. Her swordsmanship is neither graceful nor elegant, such things have no meaning to her. Her style is swift and relentless; every attack is meant to end the fight, nothing is drawn out. She prefers to engage her opponents in close-melee combat, interchanging her sword strikes with her unarmed blows to quickly disable her opponent before swiftly killing them. Her fighting style is a simple but efficient strategy in which she purposely leaves holes and openings in her guard, knowing that most seasoned warriors will ruthlessly exploit such weaknesses; however, by knowing what attack will come and from where, Marin is able to predict the attack before it even happens, allowing her to come up with the most appropriate defense and attack when necessary. The speed and precision of her strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her blade; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. The tremendous cutting power of Marin's sword strikes are capable of effortlessly slicing through the Hierro of an Espada-level Arrancar, while also pushing the Blut Vene of a Stern Ritter-level Quincy to its absolute limits. Her defenses when blocking with her sword are like a wall, and her offense is capable of tremendous precision; utilizing evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them; it was stated that due her skill, her sword is a "danger zone"; and if her foe even so much as touches this "zone", they will be obliterated in a few moments. *'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Marin unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Marin to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Marin has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of any type of energy rather easily. Kendō Kendō (剣道, Way of the Sword): Marin is credited as a complete master of Kendō; part of her mastery comes from the fact that when she was in high school, she was on the Kendō team and her teacher recognized her as one of the best practitioners; admittedly not too good at first, but had a lot of talent—rising up from amateur to expert in almost two years. Kendō is a sword art which requires the user to grip their blade with both of her hands; meaning that each of Marin's swings packs tremendous power within them. However, despite her absolute mastery over this art, she primarily utilizes Kendō for finishing blows, though it is not rare that she will use it a fair great deal throughout a heated battle. Her Kendō strikes are noted to be powerful enough to carve through large chunks of diamond; packing enough sheer concussive force that each and every one of her swings causes friction with the air, unleashing an enormous explosion after every blow. *'Ryūsuikiru' (流水切る, Flowing Water Cut) Ryūsuikiru is a special sword technique designed by Hanako for going blade-to-blade with her opponent. The main principle is be as flexible as flowing water, such that, when the opponent withdraws his sword, instead of also withdrawing, Hanako follows the opponent through, cutting through their body. The technique was so named due to it being analogous to the expanding of water into an empty vessel. The Ryūsuikiru is explicitly a reference to legendary , who, in his , used a technique of the same name. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): Marin manipulates her magical power into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke" Marin transfers the full force of her magical power as though it were "mass" through her sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure magical power. It is an attack that encompasses all her "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Marin can utilize this technique in a far different manner befitting Iaijutsu. Raising her sheathed blade upright, Hanako closes her eyes and blocks off all of her senses sans her hearing in order to hear the motions of her foe. A split second afterwards, Marin unsheathes her blade and performs a vicious horizontal slash before sheathing her blade once again. *'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): A variation of the Nadegiri, this technique instead uses a Kendō stance along with an overhead strike to send Marin's magical power outward in a focused line which takes the shape of a crescent wave of energy, effectively allowing her to strike any target in its path with the same power of her strike. It is less precise than Nadegiri but it's range and area of effect are magnified by a hundred times. Ryūzanken Ryūzanken (竜斬剣, Dragon Slashing Sword): This is the special fighting style developed by Marin's mother, a former Demon Queen, and taught to her; it is similar to Dragon Slayer Magic in that it was developed in order to slay dragons and those of draconic origin—it is only possible because Gekiten is imbued with draconic properties itself. Essentially, with this fighting style, her sword functions as an enormous energy core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body simply through having Marin breathe like dragons; which she then focuses upon her blade and manipulates at will, launching strikes like the wings, claws, and fangs of a dragon. However, due to the characteristics of Dragon, she has much trouble with existences such as actual Dragon Slayers, who are associated with tales of culling dragons and weapons with an anti-dragon attribute. *'Tenryūzanha' (天竜斬破, Heavenly Dragon Slash Ripper): Marin leaps upward in a spiraling motion, rocketing upwards with some horizontal movement as well, while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first, knocking the opponent to the ground with much damage. The spinning sword slash traps foes in a vicious cyclone of slashes which deals up to thirteen hits while damaging all the foes in the radius of her sword. This is a rather powerful attack; though the trade-off for this is that when using it, Marin is completely vulnerable to attack when falling back to the ground and for a split second after landing. If this attack connects with the opponent at the deepest point of impact (i.e. while Marin is still standing on the ground), it will inflict substantially more damage. This is the first form of Ryūzanken. **'Shōryūzanpa' (昇竜斬波, Rising Dragon Slash Wave): This is the second form of Ryūzanken. ***'Kōryūzanba' (咬竜斬刃, Biting Dragon Slash Blade): One of Marin's strongest techniques; this is said to be a blow that can transcend even gods. Marin draws her blade on one side all while stepping forward; though mid draw, she steps forward with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This dangers her by more often than not putting the adjacent leg into the path of Gekiten and even closer to her foe; bit on the other hand, this movement enhances the strength and speed of the next swing. From there, she steps into the small distance behind her drawn blade and in front of her opponent without fail, delivering a god-speed blow of overwhelming, monstrous power that has no equal; it is capable of cutting through massive amounts of ice, and supposedly much more. It is typically a very powerful attack, capable of literally disintegrating an opponent if enough strength is put into the technique. The destructive capabilities only increase with the more power that is pumped into it, though its power was able to completely decimate a large portion of a building at half-power. This is the third and final form of Ryūzanken. Noticable Hand-to-Hand Combatant Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Marin is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Marin is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Resshūken' (裂蹴拳, Fissure Kick Fist): This is a powerful and elegant fighting style that Marin learned; and she is only capable of utilizing it due to having mastered all other forms of hand-to-hand combat. Resshūken relies on lightning-quick footwork that allows Marin to focus on deflecting the foe's blows with her arms; there, she utilizes her tremendous leg strength to counterattack with bone-shattering kicks. **'Resshū Shiendan' (裂蹴紫炎弾, Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots): Marin focuses her demon energy and manifests a field of energy in front of her before coalescing the field into spheres which merge into a singular, enormous sphere of demonic energy which she then kicks at the foe at high speeds. Mid-flight, the sphere is rend asunder by friction, separating into numerous tiny energy spheres that cover a wide area and devastate the surrounding area; working similar to a scatter shot. The scatter shot effect of this technique effectively ensures that the opponent gets hit at least once or more; this attack also displays homing capabilities. **'Reppa Fūjinken' (裂破風陣拳, Fissure Break Wind Encampment Fist): Marin spins around on one foot; generating enough force to manifest an immense amount of winds that whirl around her at high speeds; these winds eventually reach the point that they become a strong tornado which she quickly focuses upon a singular point—the tip of her foot. There, she kicks the tornado towards her foe at high speeds, engulfing them within the immensely strong winds. Inside the tornado, the wind slices her opponent like a sharp knife. Physical Skills Intense Amounts of Demon Energy *'Hanahime no Kōtan' (出産花姫, Birth of the Blossom Princess) *'Konohanasakuya' (木花之開耶姫, Goddess of the Cherry Blossoms) Mera Mera no Mi Haki Mantras With the power of Acala flowing through her veins; Marin taps into her demonic heritage and her past life in order to gain unsurpassable power that even Super Saiyans cower in fear of. *'Om' (ॐ) and Kān (カーン, Hindu chant "Hāṃ"): During her battles, Marin also makes use of the famous mantras to defeat her enemies. The key is the "Ohm", used by Marin for numerous purposes. She can use it to open her left palm and releasing a wave of energy that reflects enemy attacks, or she can use it as a "preparation" that can destroy armor and intensify the force released by the attack that she is about to unleash next. Meanwhile, Kān can display a total of two variants: A ball of energy that can defend Marin any attack from any direction, or can be used together with the Myo Rairin to control the spirits of the Five Kings of Light and Wisdom and to immobilize her enemies. *'Gōka' (劫火, World-Destroying Conflagration): One of Marin's most powerful attacks; first, she channels her demon energy at the tip of her sword, before releasing it in the form of a burst of demon energy that is directed to the ground. When the power goes down, below the opponent, the floor opens and a burst of energy which is released in the form of a giant pillar of fire that roasts the opponent. In the second variation, after using the initial start-up of the attack, Marin takes advantage of the opponents who are unable to react by raising her spiritual energy and manipulates the element of fire to create a wave of magma that reaches the opponent and destroys them because of the high body temperature. *'Shōgyō Danzai' (正行断罪, The Correct Practices of Conviction): With this attack, Kisara uses her other weapon, a whip, launching it and using it as a rope, which wraps the opponent and holds them in place, squeezing them with an increasingly tight grip, while burning their heart and body. If the opponent tries to hold the rope; they can be stuck to the ground making it impossible to escape, or can dominate the opponent to unbalance them and knock them to the ground. The strings have the property to destroy the enemy if they have an evil heart, and cannot be defended, being broken only if the opponent is pure of heart. While keeping her opponents wrapped up in the strings, Marin raises her sword into the air and fills it with her demonic energy, while behind her comes an illusion representing a giant image of Fudō Myōō. Then, with a ludicrous speed, the Heavenly King slices the target with the blade of the sword as Marin does the same. *'Myō Rairin' (明来臨, Advent of Wisdom): One of Marin's most powerful attacks; she joins her hands in prayer form, and invokes the spirits of the Five Great Kings of Light and Wisdom, Buddhist mythology, to judge their opponents, creating an powerful energy wall behind her, where it appears the illusion of spirits. When Marin uses the mantra "Kahn", the Five Kings release a series of crimson beams of light from their eyes that come together and create a huge explosion of demonic energy that burns the opponent and the rises strongly upward, trapping them in a circle of flaming demonic energy, as a form of crucifixion. Then, under the command of Marin, the Five Kings shoot several spears that pierce colored energy directly to the heart of the opponent from their eyes, which is then thrown violently to the ground. The offensive nature of this attack varies with the evil in the heart of the enemy. *'Godai Shōgyō' (五大昇御宇, Five Elements Rising Imperial Reign): After dragging the opponent into the "Hall of Judgment," Marin asks the foe questions, to assess the purity of their soul. If the heart of the enemy is judged evil, Marin holds them in a circle of crimson energy, invokes the golden sword of Fudō Myōō and stands up. Soon after, the sword releases a pillar of light element energy, which rises to heaven. Then the pillar of strength turns into a beam that rapidly moves forward, landing with full force on the enemy, who is struck by the blow with tremendous force, almost enough to completely destroy them with relative ease. Satsui no Hadō Satsui no Hadō (殺意の波動, Surge of Murderous Intent): The Satsui no Hadō is an evil type of energy that is rooted in the darker aspects of natural human instinct (including the desire to survive, trample, and impose over opposition), and, on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the Satsui no Hadō, Marin must be so consumed with the desire to win, or else possess such intense rage, that she is willing to kill. As such, only those who push themselves to be the best at all costs can take full advantage of it. Learning Satsui no Hadō is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts - the Shun Goku Satsu. For the people who do succeed in controlling it, they become unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion; they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others, and develop a lust to fight to the death. Such people also gain the power to sense and influence, the emergence of Satsui no Hadō in others. Once a person has tap into the Satsui no Hadō within them, it can be very hard to resist; when under the Satsui no Hadō's influence, Marin's eyes will glow white and red. If she embraces it to a lesser degree, her eyes will glow blue. Marin has vowed to reject the Satsui no Hadō, because she knew that she cannot control it, and does not want to kill any of the warriors she fights. Furthermore, even if she learned how to control it, she would still lose her humanity. *'Shun Goku Satsu' (瞬獄殺, Instant Hell Murder): Shun Goku Satsu is a very powerful, but fatally dangerous technique taught in the original principles of the martial art taught by Goutetsu. The move usually defeats the opponent instantly or kills them while destroying their soul. However, this attack cannot work on people who have no souls or artificial life forms. When performed, Marin glides towards the opponent and grabs them. Before anything else can be seen, the opponent is relentlessly beaten, as showcased by a series of flashes. Relationships Trivia Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Characters Category:Ki User Category:Sword User Category:Demon Category:LGBT Characters